Trade shows have been common for some time as a means for companies to significantly expand their client base. Generally, a trade show exhibitor is allocated a specific limited space within a large hall in which to set up a booth or display. It has been common practice for these exhibitors to purchase specially designed displays to showcase their products or services.
These conventional displays usually include a “back wall.” This back wall is set as the focal point for the exhibition. However, while these back walls have generally been readily available and portable, they are often very limited in their use and can be quite expensive. For the most part, the currently available back walls come in limited configurations, with the display manufacturer designing a back wall specifically for the exhibitor. Consequently, conventional back walls are truly customized and are only capable of a limited number of configurations. Rectangular paneled back walls are often the only real configuration option and the exhibitor is only able to modify the look of the wall through the addition of furniture and shelves at predetermined locations.
The lack of configuration flexibility is problematic. First, trade show facilities can vary greatly. The overall size and shape of the exhibit space is an important consideration. A small space may require a reduction in the size of the back wall, while a larger space may present opportunities for the exhibitor to expand the wall and the draw or appeal of the exhibited products or services. In addition, a uniquely shaped booth space may present a problem for those exhibitors utilizing conventional back wall displays since the wall cannot be configured to conform with the space.
Second, exhibitors may wish to periodically change the configuration of the back wall for non-functional reasons. An exhibitor may simply wish to have options available to vary the look of the back wall in order to highlight specific products, influence a particular trade show audience, or for many other creative and aesthetic reasons. However, conventional back wall display systems are generally limited in this respect.
Limited component shapes, such as those used in rectangular panel systems, restrict the ability of an exhibitor to creatively configure the wall. Consequently, there is a need for a display booth back wall system that includes various components of convenient interchangeable shapes and sizes that permit an exhibitor to assemble the wall in a myriad of modular configurations. In addition, the back wall system must be designed for ease of disassembly and portability to accommodate the demands of trade show exhibitors.